Hikaru No Go drabbles compilation
by xiaoj
Summary: Second Chapter, Isumi's pov on the whole WayaHikaruTouya issue
1. Default Chapter

Fic request from Aethrin...

Title: Untitled, can't think of any suitable title.  
Fandom: Hikaru No Go Genre: General Rating: General to PG-13, hints of Shonen-ai Pairings: Sai/Hikaru, one sided Akira/Hikaru Timeline: Alternate Universe, Sai is human...Fic written from Akira's Pov.  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hikaru No Go.  
Author's notes: I seldom do AU fic, so this is the first time I'm actually doing something like this...

"I resign" Touya Akira said softly.

"Thank you for the game." The man opposite Akira replied, before addressing the boy heading towards them.

"Aa...Hikaru, where have you been?"

"Sorry Sai, I was held up by Waya." Hikaru replied apologetically.

Touya Akira make a move to stand, intending to excuse himself silently. However, his intention was wasted as Hikaru had already spotted him.

"Wait up, Touya!" Hikaru called out to him.

For a while, Akira felt the urge to run. He did not want to face Hikaru, not when Sai was there. Akira had known Hikaru for years, he knew Hikaru was having a relationship with Sai. Although, Hikaru had never told him anything about it. He knew though, he was not a fool. Akira had seen all those dreamy look in Hikaru's eyes whenever his friend thought he was not looking. There is no mistakes in those dreamy gaze, they were full of love. However, he knew they were not directed at him but at Sai. 

"Touya?" Hikaru wave a hand in front of him, drawing him out of his stupor.

"Yes?" he responded on instinct.

"Are you all right? You are zoning out on me..." Hikaru frowned.

"Sorry, what did you say just now?" Akira asked.

"Nothing much, I was merely thanking you for keeping Sai company while I'm away." Hikaru replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh... you're welcome. After all, that's what we always do." Akira replied as he forced a smile onto his face.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow in school then!" Hikaru smiled at him before turning to Sai and said "Sai, come on! Let's go home..."

Sai hurried after Hikaru, nodding to Akira politely as he joined Hikaru by the exit. Akira was left standing on the spot, staring at the back of their heads as they left the site without a backward glance.

'Shindou... I hope you are happy with him... Even if my heart was stating otherwise.' Akira allow his eyes to slip shut as he tried to fantasize himself with Hikaru. "I love you..." he whispered, knowing for a fact that Hikaru will never hear him. Shaking his head for the last time, he cleared all thoughts of Hikaru off his mind.

Straightening his posture, he turned swiftly and headed for the closing ceremony joining the rest of the Go professionals involved in that afternoon event.

Owari

date started: 23/04/05

date completed: 23/04/05 


	2. Pensive

Topic: What do you think Isumi thinks about the whole matter ... with Waya's view on Akira ... and how might that relate to his own feelings?

Title: Pensive Fandom: Hikaru No Go Rating: PG-13 Genre(s): General; Isumi's pov.  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hikaru No Go!  
Author's notes: In response to the topic which someone asked me...

Isumi Shinichirou watched the scene enfolding in front of him calmly, his eyes not betraying any signs that might indicates his feelings for that moment. Apparently, he had been caught between a cross-fire taking place between his best friend, Waya and Shindou Hikaru, over the topic of a certain 'Touya Akira'.

It had started off as usual, with Waya's constant grumbles about Touya Akira being arrogant, and Hikaru had jumped up in Touya's defence. That had triggered off Waya's temper as the two started bickering over the issue, this situation happened far too frequently between the two of them, that Isumi had learnt to take them in with resignation. Yet, he still couldn't help but wonder what's the reason behind Waya's hatred for Touya Akira.

He's aware of Waya being jealous of Touya's talent, however, that wouldn't have been the fuel that sparked off the amount of intense hatred for the latter. Of course, he's well aware that part of the reason might have something to do with Morishita-sensei's sense of rivalry towards Touya Meijin. The two groups have always been at each other throat, trying to dominate one another on the 'go' board. However, things started to get intense and complicated when Shindou Hikaru stepped into the picture.

Hikaru had turned down the invitation to join Touya Meijin's study group, and followed Waya to Morishita's. Morishita had been flattered by the news and told Waya that he must do them proud by not losing to Touya Akira. That had no doubt, been a source of stress to Waya. After all, there's no doubt that Touya Akira had been the best player among their age. Yet, Shindou Hikaru had proved them wrong.

Despite being a beginner at the game of 'go', and know nothing of the 'igo' world. Hikaru had somehow mysteriously gained everyone's attention, and rumors of Hikaru besting Akira in an unofficial game spreads. Waya had been infuriated, after all, Hikaru had lost to Waya many a times.

However, Touya Akira had appeared at the go institute on days whereby insei practised and left as soon as he caught sight of Hikaru. That causes Waya to get even more irritated by the mere presence of Touya, yet, Isumi was not blind. He was well aware of the eye contact between Touya Akira and Shindou Hikaru to realize that things aren't as simple as it looks. His instincts have been proved true when the time comes for the examinations for their chance to venture into the 'Go' world. He had lost, but Waya and Hikaru had both progressed on.

Waya, being the third time to try out for the examinations and making it to becoming a professional, was expected. Yet, Hikaru, being the first time to take the examinations and had managed to make it, causes him to lose his nerves while playing Hikaru. Instead of seeing only Hikaru as his opponents, he had seen images of Touya Akira standing behind Hikaru. That was when he began to trust those rumours of Hikaru being a rival to Touya Akira, despite their differences in their skills.

According to Waya, Touya Meijin had specifically named 'Hikaru' to play with for the 'Shodan' game. Not only that, the moment Hikaru stepped into the professional go world, every respectable professional go players, had been eyeing Hikaru's every move. Ochi and Waya had been baffled by it initially, yet, when Touya Akira appeared to watch Hikaru's shodan game. Waya had appeared annoyed, but make no comments on it.

Time passes by eventually, and during the period when Hikaru nearly give up 'go'. Waya had been angered by Hikaru's attitute, and he had calmly stepped into the picture and played Hikaru, to complete their unfinished game during their examination. Hikaru had appeared to be troubled, yet had played him, he could still remembered the tears in Hikaru's eyes when they played that game. After that, Hikaru had recovered and gained a new strength.

Hikaru had come back into the go world, besting everyone he chanced upon. Despite still being a sho-dan due to his forfeiting chains of games, he had managed to make people feared him. Some had even claimed, that he must be the strongest sho-dan ever seen. Isumi was aware that Waya had been watching Hikaru all the while, and had been afraid of the latter. Especially, the latter was able to catch up with Touya Akira and in the process, overtaking both Waya and the other go players, their age.

Isumi knew, and he believed that Waya knew it as well. Thus, Waya was always so worked up and agitated when it comes down to Touya Akira. There was something going on between Hikaru and Touya, and it was something that only the two will understand, that no one else will be able to comprehend. Somehow, Isumi had a feeling that Waya was jealous of Touya being able to understand Hikaru that much, so much that despite being one of Hikaru's closest friend, he wasn't able to get close to the latter. Yet, Touya Akira had managed to do it.

Turning his attention back to the duo, he watched as Hikaru stalked off for some air. His eyes fell upon Waya, he could see that Waya was in a turmoil. Waya wanted to understand Hikaru more, yet, Hikaru always seems to have a mysterious aura surrounding him. An aura that only allows entrance of Touya Akira, and no one else for that matter. Isumi held back a sigh, knowing it would take some time for Waya to understand and to leave the matter as that. Obviously, Touya and Hikaru shared a common past, a past that no one other than those two could penetrate.

owari

date started: 19/08/05

date completed: 19/08/05

date revised: 20/08/05

Note: Wow, I don't know how I write this... --() and have no idea as well.. Anyway, I hope this will suffice XDDD 


	3. A possibly blooming relationship

Title: A possibly blooming relationship Fandom: Hikaru no Go Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Mitani/Akari Author/Artist: jgal87 Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hikaru no Go Author's notes: Written for 'Oneill'

Omatsuri - A type of festival in Japan

"Ano..." Akari hesitated, suddenly feeling tongue tied of what she's going to say; as she felt her conversation partner's Mitani's eyes on her.

"What is it?" Mitani asked, stifling a yawn.

All the latter ever wanted to do was to head home and catch some winks. He had been about to leave school when Akari caught up with him, suggesting to head home together. Sensing the fact that Akari might have something to discuss with him, he'd agreed. Yet, what he didn't understand was what could possibly causes Akari's hesitation in speaking up. He had, after all, knew Akari for quite some time hence he knew the latter was never one to stutter while speaking to another. Thus, he didn't know why the girl was so flustered this time around.

Under normal circumstances, he might have the patience to wait for Akari to speak up. However, this time around, all he'd wanted was to go home and sleep. He had stayed up the previous night burning mid-night oil to study for a test held this morning, hence was desperately lacking in sleep. Just when he was about to ask Akari to hurry up and speak her mind, the girl spoke and broke his train of thoughts.

"Ano... Mitani-kun, are you free tomorrow night?" Akari asked, fighting a blush that is slowly creeping up her face.

"Why?" Mitani raised an eyebrow in question, not knowing why the latter would asked him something like /that/.

"Eto... It's the Omatsuri tomorrow... I was wondering if ..." Akari paused midway, unsure of what to say next.

Mitani sighed, "You're wondering if I would like to go with you?"

Akari said nothing but nodded in response, the blush on her face deepens; causing her to look like a tomato.

For a while, there was silence as Mitani appeared to be giving the issue some serious thoughts. Although, it was only mere minutes later, but it seems like an eternity to Akari when Mitani finally responded.

"Fine, I'll go to the festival with you."

"Eh!" Mitani was shocked, she really wasn't expecting Mitani to agree so easily. To be honest, Mitani doesn't know what'd driven him to agree as well, for he'd always found such event a bore. Yet, somehow, he didn't want to see that crestfallen look on Akari's face; hence his agreement to go with the latter.

Having made his response, Mitani started heading towards the direction where his house is located; leaving behind a gaping Akari in his wake. As if realizing that she'd been gaping, Akari closed her mouth but couldn't help smiling as she walked all the way home from school; looking forward to the next day with anticipation.

owari

date started: 07/11/05

date completed: 07/11/05

date revised: 09/11/05 


	4. Nightly Routine

Title: Nightly Routine

Fandom: Hikaru no Go

Theme: 30hugs, theme #1 - Hazel Eyes

Pairing: Akira/Hikaru

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go is not mine, I only used them.

Summary: Sometimes, actions speaks louder than words...

Nightly Routine

Years have passed since Hikaru joined the world of Touya Akira, becoming a go professionals; earning an income through his ability to play go. His life had undergone major change, now at the age of nineteen, he was the lover of one very famous Touya Akira, and a 'father' to a four years old girl. How could he become a 'father' if he's engaged in a romantic relationship with someone of the same gender, one might asked. Yet, in reality, the child was not one of his own, but the daughter of his relatives whom had perished in a car crash, together with his parents.

Now, the idea of being involved romantically with Akira wasn't what Hikaru had been expecting. Then again, neither does the idea of being a foster parent to a four years old, occured to him prior. However, it couldn't be helped for the child was too young to survive without any parental support. There'd been no other known relatives, other than Hikaru's family. It was probably due to the fact that the child parents' marriage weren't really accepted and approved by the rest of the family members. With Hikaru's parents both dead and buried, it would appeared that Hikaru would be the sole guardian of the child.

Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't had been possible since anyone at the age of nineteen would still be schooling and without any source of income. However, since Hikaru was already a go pro at the age of nineteen, he would have no problem with financial support. Just how does Akira fits into this situation?

The answer is actually very simple, despite, having the financial ability to provide for the child, Hikaru had no knowledge at childcare. Obviously, he wouldn't know how to care for the child; adding the grief of losing his parents and gaining a new responsibility, Hikaru was lost. He had no idea what to do with the situation at hand. Akira had kindly stepped in, providing his support for Hikaru, and Akira's mother, Akiko had volunteered to help them out in caring for the child.

The child, was named 'Mirai' which literally meant 'Future' once translated into English. Mirai was a very polite and soft spoken girl, she's a total opposite to what Hikaru had been when he was her age. She's very sensible, she didn't need anyone to tell her that her parents were no longer around in the realms of the living. When they'd met her for the first time, they were stunned by her direct approach 'Are they in heaven?' They couldn't answer her, and she took their silence as a fact that her assumption had been right.

For days, she'd refuses to speak to anyone. Cooping herself in her new room of Hikaru's apartment, coming out only when she need the bathroom or when she's hungry. They had been worried initially, and was about to seek her out for a talk when she suddenly spoke to them. Her eyes red from crying, but otherwise, no other signs indicates that she'd been grieving. She was incredibly strong in their eyes, be it emotionally or mentally. Anyone else at her age would still be asking for their parents, and would cry their eyes out if they knew their parents are never coming back. Yet, Mirai did none of those, she had smile at them and asked them when she could return to school, that she missed seeing her friends.

When Hikaru starts dating Akira officially, she'd made no comments to their relationship. It comes as a shock to Hikaru, when she'd beamed at them cheerfully when they announced their relationship to her. Two months after their announcement, Akira moved into Hikaru's apartment permenantly. Mirai was so happy to see Akira, that she had attached herself to him constantly whenever possible. From that point onwards, they formed a small family of three.

They spend as much time as possible with Mirai, whom they treated as their own. They both knew Mirai loved them as well, even if the girl hadn't said anything of that sort to them. They could see it, in her beautiful hazel eyes that always seems to brighten up whenever they picked her up from school. The little actions which she'd given both boys a hug daily before she went to bed, had cheered them up reasonably. They, in turn, had responded with friendly pecks on her forehead before sending her to her bed at night. This marks the start of their nightly routine, and they would continue doing that until their little girl told them otherwise.

Owari

date started: 11/10/05

date completed: 11/10/05


	5. Lazy Afternoon

Title: A lazy afternoon

Fandom: Hikaru no Go

Theme: #2 - rainbows & butterflies

Pairing: AkiHika

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hikaru no Go

Summary: Hikaru's sudden query stunned Akira...

Have you ever wonder why rainbows always appeared after rain?  
Have you ever wonder why butterflies always circle around flowers?

Most people probably don't and simply cast them off as part of nature; but Shindou Hikaru does. These questions had always been on his mind. Yet, he never brought them up. That is until that afternoon...

Hikaru had been lying back on the grass lawn of their garden, while Akira was reading a book silently by his side. Initially, he was simply watching the clouds going by aimlessly when these questions kept surfacing to the top of his mind. Before he realized it, these questions were out of his mouth.

Seeing that these questions simply pops out of nowhere, it managed to stunn Akira into silence. After all, this was something Akira had never been expecting from Hikaru; hence, he was lost. Not knowing how to respond.

"Excuse me?" Akira blurted out, bewilderment written all over his face.

Hikaru turned and looked Akira in the eye; before turning away, sighing. "Never mind, it's just a stupid question anyway."

Akira blinked.

'What's up with him?' he thought.

It wasn't Hikaru's nature to let things off that easily. Akira was puzzled but was willing to let things slipped for now. After all, he didn't want to ruin the afternoon with an argument between them. Either way, he still didn't want to risk the possibility of waking Mirai, their adopted daughter, from her afternoon nap. Heaven knows how many times their loud debate over their game had frighten their girl and woke her up.

The thought of Mirai brought a smile to his face as he went back to the task of reading his book in silent. Meanwhile, Hikaru continue gazing up at the sky aimlessly.

Owari

Date started: 25/12/05

Date completed: 25/12/05


End file.
